Previews Of Upcoming Stories and Chapters
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: This is going to be a preview of stories that are works in-progress that I am currently working on
1. Texan Love

Texan Love

Bella and Jasper

Romance

Rated M – language and lemons

**A/N: **Laurant changed Bella and he carried her to the Denali clan. They taught her all they know on fighting and hunting. It's been 19 years since her change and her Yoda radar says go to Texas. She trusts her instincts and leave

**BPOV**

Once Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Laurant, Irina and Katie come back from hunting, I'm deciding to leave the family and go to Texas because something is telling me to go there. I'm pacing and I need to sit down so that I don't wear a hole in the floor with my pacing. I haven't seen the Cullens since my fateful 18th birthday 10 years ago. Now I hear them coming and I can feel their emotions and they are satiated from their hunt.

"Hey, Bella." They said and gave me a hug.

"Hi." I said with nervousness coloring my tone.

"Something's telling me that Bella wants to go and travel. Quite possibly to find her mate." Carmen said.

"Well, yeah. My Yoda radar is saying go to Texas for a bit and see where I go from there." I said.

"We aren't going to keep you here. Are you going to take a car or go by foot? I don't care either way whichever you want to travel. I suggest not going through Forks." Carmen said.

"I think I'm going to take my car. I wasn't planning on going through Forks even if I wanted to. I'm going around that place and keep going south." I said.

"We hope you have a wonderful trip and wish the best of luck. I'm not going to hold anything against you if you don't feel like calling. I'll understand if you want to have your privacy." Eleazar said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I might come back when the time is right. I'm gonna bring the things I need the most. Please do me a favor and don't go in my room unless it's to dust the wood." I said.

I felt their approval. I ran into my room to grab clothes that I need. I grabbed my wallet. My driver's license name is Annabelle McCarty – ah, I miss my big bear of a brother. I hope he doesn't mind if I took his human last name. I'm already to go.

"Just so you know if the Cullens ever come her without Edward then I don't care if they come into my room." I told them.

"Okay. We will tell them as such." Carmen promised.

I left to go in the garage to get my baby, which is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It's an all back hard top with chrome rims and leather seats. I'm not ostentatious like the Cullens, it's just not my style. I waved to the Denalis and backed out of the driveway.


	2. TWS chapter 2 teaser

**The Whitlock Siblings teaser**

**Charles Alexander Swan**

**Bella & Jasper**

**Hurt/comfort & drama**

**Rated M – violence, dark themes, lemons & strong language**

**A/N: **sorry for the skipping, I don't want to bore you with the courting details. Jasper and Peter did court the two girls. Just remember they didn't have condom or birth control back then. Also they didn't have ultra sounds to actually see the babies. Bella & Jasper never gotten married until later on in this story. If you guys are fans of Charlotte, I'm sorry for saying that she can't have children. Ask any and all questions about Char or anything else, I will gladly answer them.

**Jasper: on with the story already.**

**Me: okay, I was just getting to it until you interrupted.**

**Jasper (rubs back of neck): sorry**

**Me (giggling like a moron): I'm a huge Jasper fan and I think you're gorgeous.**

**Jasper: why thank you**

**Me: how's Bella?**

**Jasper: she's good**

**Me: do all of you get away from Maria at the same time or different times?**

**Jasper: well, I can't tell you that because that's gonna give it away, darlin'**

**Me (giggling): yeah I know that, I just want to tease everyone. Do you want to give a shout out to anyone in particular?**

**Jasper: no, but I do want to say that there's going to be a lemon towards the end of the chapter. (turning back to me) don't cop out of the fucking lemon or I will personally do something that you would regret.**

**Me (squeaking): okay, warning heard.**

**Jasper: good (he leaves)**

**Me: I think he's meaning that literally. I wouldn't mind getting punished by him any day.**

**Bella: the hell you won't!**

**Me: I'm just kidding**

**Bella: okay (she leaves to find Jasper)**

**Me (whispering): I'm not. The song for this chapter is It's My Life by Bon Jovi.**

**BPOV**

It's been the best two years since I met Jasper & Peter. Every night Char and I have been gossiping non-stop. Father is going away on business and he's sending a house keeper. I'm planning on spending the night with Jasper while Peter's with Char.

**A/N: what do you think? Can you guys help me with the ideas of the rest of the chapter? I'm drawing up a complete blank.**

**-Cola Whitlock**


	3. Bella meets Jasper

**Bella meets Jasper**

**Bella & Jasper**

**Romance & Drama**

**Rated M - language & lemons**

**A/N: **it's going to start off in Jasper's point of view then its going to switch off to Edward's or Bella's POV. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**JPOV**

"Oh, god."

_Thump._

"Fuck."

_Thump. Thump._

"Shit, Edward."

Edward? As in Alice's brother, Edward, is next door.

"…so wet, so damn tight."

"Of, fuck yes!"

Who is this chick anyways? Alice won't let me meet Bella but Edward's always around. Alice said that Bella's busy writing a book. I think that's bullshit, they just don't want me to meet her in fear of me falling for her. I slay myself sometimes when it comes to trivial things like this.

"I'm getting close, babe."

"Come for me, Bella."

Oh my fucking god, Edward and Bella are having sex at -let's see- 3:14 a.m.! Wait until Alice gets home and finds out about this shit! I feel like a kid on Christmas.

"Ohfuckingshityes!"

I wish Alice was her, I thought sadly.

"Baby, I'm coming!" he grunted and groaned.

"That was-"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"My thoughts exactly."

I really don't feel like getting up and going across the hall and bang on their door.

"I'm going to sleep because I'm tired." I murmured out loud to myself.

The next morning, I walked downstairs to get the newspaper after my cup of coffee. Once I got outside, I see a very sexy woman that I think I'm not supposed to meet.

"Hello there," I said, my Texan drawl slipping out.

I heard a yelp and she jumped then turned around. I'm staring into deep chocolate brown eyes that could see into your very soul.

"Hi."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. You are?"

"Bella. I think I know who you are, Alice keeps talking about you non-stop. It's always 'Jazz this, Jazz that.' It's funny really and its kind of adorable," she giggled.

"I should be heading back in to get ready for work. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"Yeah, you too."

I went back inside to get ready for work, this week should be interesting.

**BPOV**

It was nice talking to Jasper, finally, I kept bugging Alice to let me meet him. I'm starting to love him as a brother. Ah, last night was fun. Oh Edward and his fingers (long magical fingers to bring me to orgasm in less than 60 seconds), and his cock (magnificent, thick, hard and just plain beautiful). I'm getting hot and bothered right now, I need my man.

"Baby, were you talking to Jasper, Alice's boyfriend?" Edward asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, he's so funny. I really wanted to meet him but Alice won't let me. I finally got to meet him without her." I giggled at that.

He raised an eyebrow, challenging me. I'm taking that challenge.

"Ohhh, yes he's so hot and gorgeous. I can't wait until he gets in my pants!" I tried to imitate Alice.

His eyes darkened to lust, he growled quietly. I ignore him and keep saying things until he runs around the table, I squealed and run towards the bedroom. Just before I reached the door, I felt strong fingers wrap around my waist. He pulled me flush to his chest and I felt his excitement is out and ready to play. His cock's name is Eddie Monster because he's very insatiable.

"Don't tempt me, woman." he growled in my ear, making me more wet.

He spun me around until my back was on the wall. He was grinding into me and making me moan. He growled and sucked my pleasure spot, I'm guessing it's going to leave a hickey later. His hands then moved to my ass and squeezed making me gasp and moan. He looked deep into my eyes before started kissing me. I kissed him back , my hands automatically went into his hair (knowing he loves it when I pull his hair).

"I need more, Edward," I said after I pulled away to get some much needed air.

I heard a zipper being pulled down, I looked to see Edward unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers so his erection could spring free. He then pulled my pants down along with my panties.

"I can't wait anymore, I just have to have you now." he growled.

"Then take me." I managed to get out before he plunged into me.

"Oh fuck!"

He kept pounding into me, harder and faster.

"Oh shit."

"Oh, fuck yes, baby."

"Yes, baby right there." by then I managed to wrap my legs around Edward's waist, making him go deeper.

"Baby, I'm so close." I whimpered.

"I'm not gonna last very long." he grunted.

"Oh, shit,"

"Oh…EDWARD!" I shrieked. I saw stars and rainbows behind my eyes.

"BELLA!" he bellowed, before giving one final thrust.

"Okay, I love having wall sex though." I smiled after our breathing returned back to normal.

"Well you did start it," he said, grinning as well.

Just then my cell rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Bella," the pixie said.

"How are you, Alice?"

"Well, I'm calling to tell you that I'm coming home early. I want to surprise Jazzy."

I squealed, very much unlike me.

"Oh my god, you're coming home."

"I know. He'll love it when I'm home." Alice giggled.

**A/N:** I think I fucked up the lemon. Just tell me what you think and I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not, that's why I put on the Upcoming Stories just to see what you guys think.

-Cola Whitlock


	4. Bella Luna Legends

Bella Luna Legends

One female – gifts: can communicate through thoughts and could move things with her mind. Immune to vampire venom.

All three wolves have to be siblings or half. They can live forever until they meet soul mates. Women don't imprint, they can't have children unless they are with their soul mates.

Three siblings:

One woman – white wolf w/blue eyes

Two men – russet and the other chocolate w/dark brown eyes

Women are paired w/a hot-head because they can calm them down. He can't be calmed w/an Alpha command.

Forgot to mention that the russet wolf could have visions along w/the white wolf

This doesn't appear in the La Push legends, but it's there

This legend have different sets of rules. The rules are branded in the genes w/out it being told from generation to generation

I've created a sketchy legend


End file.
